


love you too, fuckface

by rag__tag



Category: GWAR
Genre: ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN'S FIRST GWAR FANFIC, M/M, Swearing, half arsed, not much effort went into this tbh, pretty fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag
Summary: what are you doing on the weekend, huh?watch pornhub and masturbate? that's always nice





	

**Author's Note:**

> i like shipping big, gross extraterrestrial monsters in metal bands together   
> enjoy this poorly written one shot written at like midnight????

Oh.   
It's him again.   
Y'know, that putrid, acne-ridden fucker. His acne was THAT bad, everyone could technically smell it. His breath tended to reek of alcohol at times, and sometimes even weed.   
But, oh, Oderus loved every single bit of it.   
He loved every single second he spent near this vile smelling, gross, disgusting guitarist. 

 

Oderus spotted Pustulus and grinned, revealing his crooked, yellow teeth that he obviously only tended to brush every week or so.   
"Hey, fuckface." He said with that snarky grin that he gave to almost everyone, although the look in his almost soulless, amber eyes was sincere. Pustulus looked up, and gave a slightly lop-sided smile to the singer in return.   
"Hey yourself, Odie." Oderus glared at the acne-covered Scumdog over the endearment, frowning. This made Pustulus chuckle.   
"Fuck you."   
"Love you too, babe." Pustulus responded with a shit-eating smirk. Oderus couldn't help but crack a small, genuine smile. His clawed hand grabbed a hold of Pustulus's small but lengthy beard, and pulled him over, giving him a small kiss. This was an extremely rare thing he did, but since he and Pustulus decided to get together, it got a bit more common.   
"Got any plans for the weekend?"   
"None of your busi--"  
"Let me guess, watch Pornhub and masturbate all weekend?" This time, it was Oderus's turn to chuckle.   
"You know me too well, Oderus." He chuckled even more. 

 

"Anyway, what are YOU going to be doing? Wasting time at some strip joint, doing crack?"   
"That's what I originally planned. I was thinking of being a little more tame, and staying at home watching shitty movies and commenting on how all of these fucking producers should get a grip on themselves on how movies should be made. Honestly, why get some shitty B-grade actress to be the token whore when you could actually get someone from a strip club or some shit and actually have the guys on set fuck her instead of pretend to do it?" Pustulus couldn't help but smile in amusement.   
"Y'know, I'd happily ditch my plan to do with masturbating for watching shitty movies with you. Would be more fun if we could actually get the contact details of the producers, we could send em death threats and see them shit themselves."   
"Or play some kind of fucked up drinking game where each time something happens, you have a shot. Like, I dunno.. each time we watch a horror movie and the character is saying some bullshit about Jesus and you laugh, have a shot."   
"Something like that! Anyway, I gotta go, Bonesnapper's whining for me to come and help him or some shit." Oderus nodded.   
"I'll see you tonight... Pusty." Even though Pustulus was nicknamed Pusty a lot, he still pouted and growled when called it. Oderus chuckled.   
"I see how it is, Odie." He gave Oderus a kiss on his small nose before walking off.   
He frowned again. He couldn't believe the fact he got called Odie twice in one conversation. 

 

Oderus truly loved every precious second he managed to have spending with Pustulus, even if they spoke for a few brief moments.   
The way he reeked of acne, the reactions he got over certain things..  
He loved technically everything about Pustulus, and he'd try his hardest to keep these feelings a secret from the rest of the band.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it????


End file.
